


Surpise

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, all of UP10TION members are mentioned and some of X1 but just mentioned no actual cameos, cuz the reality is angst, there's a reason i don't write canon compliant anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok's video letter makes Jinhyuk miss him more than he already does.He hopes Wooseok can fulfill his promise of being there next time.





	Surpise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mashu_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashu_chan/gifts).

> What is this? Me, Mapachi, writing something canon compliant after THAT day? Yeah I can't believe it either and don't think I'm boarding that train again. This is a special occasion because...
> 
> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO MY VERY DEAR AND BELOVED MASHU-CHAAAN!!!!   
I'm sorry this is so short but I hope you still like it?? Writing canon compliant is really hard for me but I tried really hard *sigh*
> 
> I hope everyone can enjoy this little one shot ^^;

Jinhyuk smiles, his heart feels too big for his chest as he watches the video his members, the 8 brothers that he knows are patiently waiting for him, recorded for him without him knowing.

He notices the fan's reaction behind him and his heart feels even lighter, its a good reaction, they're clapping and exclaiming happily, happy for him even if most of them don't feel any attachment to his group. Its a step taken in the right direction and he is thankful for it.

Then his members wave goodbye and the clip changes, the crowd goes wild when they recognize the man standing by himself in front of a white wall, their cheers so loud Jinhyuk can swear the floor he is sitting in trembles.

Yet all he can think about is how he feels as if someone had taken his heart in their hand and were squeezing on it, hard, as if his heart was about to snap under the pressure.

Something inside of him that he can't pinpoint aches as he sees the man on the big screen above him, he fights back the sting in his eyes because he can't cry, he won't cry at least not out here in front of the thousands of people watching him, no matter how much his body physically aches with longing for the beautiful man.

He misses Wooseok, of course he does he never intended to deny it or trick himself into thinking otherwise but seeing him again on the video, listening to his voice is like a dam inside of him is about to overflow.

"Think of me today," Jinhyuk sighs, what a stupid thing to say. He has not spent a single day without thinking about him, without wondering how is he doing on that group without him. "I love you, my friend." The blood that rushes to his ears is louder than the screams of his fans. His feelings conflicted over the longing, sadness, and adoration.

'My friend'

Jinhyuk can already hear Dongyeol, Hwanhee, and Sooil teasing him when he goes back to their dorm _"You've been friend-zoned in front of five thousand people!" "That gotta burn!"_ and also Jinwook's smile on his thick lips as he half-heartedly tries to get them to stop with Yein's help, Gyujin and Changhyun laughing behind him while Minsoo pretends to comfort Jinhyuk but clearly enjoying the teasing.

He lifts his hand to wave back when Wooseok on the video waves goodbye, his stomach dropping as he can't help but wonder when will be the next time he sees him, even if on a video, his soft-spoken words directed at him.

When will be the next time he hears his name leaving those pink lips that he misses against his? When will be the next time he hears those three words he treasures so much?

Jinhyuk not for the first time and definitely not for the last internally curses the people behind the scenes that decided to string them along like puppets to do their will without a care about the pain their selfish intentions would bring.

But right now he can't allow those dark thoughts to cloud his mind, he's surrounded by people that came here on this hot day only to see him and shower him and only him in their support.

He's gotta repay their love.

His manager kindly helps him bring up to the dorm the box of cookies his fans had sent leaving him to carry the humongous bouquet without risking ruining it. Jinhyuk thanks him when they reach the dining area and walks him to the door, wishing him a good night.

Jinhyuk calls out for the boys telling them he brought cookies, he knows they would like to eat some fo them. He hears one of the room's door open behind him and he expects Changhyun who would be the first boy to take the chance to eat free food.

Except its not Changhyun.

His freezes when a familiar frame, one that he can't mistake with anyone else, is pressed to his back, arms looping around his waist as the male behind him lean his face between his shoulder blades and takes in a deep breath.

Jinhyuk tries to turn around, his hands itching to take the small face he has missed holding for so long but the grasp around him tightens stopping him with a strength he sometimes forgets the younger has on his petite body.

"I'm sorry I was not able to be there but I'm here now," The apology is whispered against his shirt, a shiver running down Jinhyuk's spine that he knows the other feels. "Congratulations on your successful solo fanmeet Jinhyukie,"

Finally, the arms around him loosen their hold and Jinhyuk is able to turn around, his heart beating as if it were trying to break free of his ribcage. His hands move up to cup the soft pale cheeks, the slight tremor one he knows doesn't go unnoticed, his thumbs moving back and forth against the high cheekbones, his stomach dropping when he sees the dark circles that peek under the concealer.

Jinhyuk leans down, his lips pressing a soft kiss under both eyes as if that could get rid of the dark marks but at least he feels how the younger relaxes against him.

"How did you get here Wooseok?" He asks in a hushed whisper as if scared that speaking any louder would make someone burst through the door and take his boyfriend away. The mere idea makes him frown.

Wooseok hums for a moment before giving him that cheeky smile that makes Jinhyuk's heart flutter. "I sneaked out the dorm, Seungwoo and Seungyoun helped me while Eusang and Junho distracted the managers."

Jinhyuk chuckles at the idea. If his friends had access to their phones he would send them a thankful text but they don't so instead he asks Wooseok to thank them in his place, the younger nodding with a glint in his eyes.

"Did you like my surprise?" Wooseok asks, looking up at him with his sparkly eyes. Instead of giving him a spoken answer Jinhyuk leans down, tilting his boyfriend's face up so he can comfortably press their lips together.

Wooseok kisses him back immediately, his hands moving up from Jinhyuk's lower back, splaying them and pulling Jinhyuk closer against him, a pleased sigh leaving him.

How much he has missed this? Too much, to the point that remembering how it feels to have Wooseok in his arms hurt him. Judging by the way that Wooseok melts against him, how there's a tinge of desperation on the way he moves his plump lips against his, he knows Wooseok has been missing this as much as him.

"I miss you," Wooseok breathes out when they part, his lips brushing against Jinhyuk's as he speaks. "I've wanted to run away so many times, I adore them really I do but _you're_ not there, none of you are and no matter how warm and kind they are, how close we've grown in such a short time, it just can't compare with _home_." Jinhyuk feels the pain in Wooseok's voice as his own, it resounds within him.

He wishes he could take his pain away but he can't do anything about it, can't even offer words of comfort because those won't change the reality they are in.

Jinhyuk can only wrap his arms around him and pull him closer as if enveloping him with his warmth can protect him from everything outside that may hurt him, protect him from the inner turmoil he is in.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, with Wooseok taking in deep breaths and holding onto him, his fingers sometimes digging into Jinhyuk's back as if he was making sure he was really there. Jinhyuk moves a hand up to thread it up Wooseok's hair, brushing the knots that have formed away, massaging his scalp the way he knows Wooseok enjoys.

Jinhyuk notes how Wooseok synchronizes his breathing with his, something the younger did when feeling anxious as it helped calm him down, feeling closer to Jinhyuk in a more intimate way.

Wooseok is the one to move away, leaning back enough for them to face each other. "The others are upstair by the way, they wanted me to welcome you alone." That explains why the dorm is so silent, Jinhyuk had not been able to see if their shoes were missing or not when he walked inside because of how the bouquet blocked his view.

"That's really nice of them, do you want to go up to join them? Its been a while since last time we were all together." Jinhyuk asks, lifting a hand up from Wooseok's waist to stroke his soft cheek with the back of his fingers, the younger leaning into his touch reminding Jinhyuk of a cat.

"Yeah, that sounds great." The smile that Wooseok's pink lips forms is small but sincere, his big eyes that shine as if they held the galaxies in them lighting up. Jinhyuk can't help but lean down to kiss his boyfriend, sweet and chaste, both sighing into the kiss.

Jinhyuk holds Wooseok's hand in one hand and the box of cookies on the other as they make their way together out the dorm and towards the elevator to go to the dorm above.

He doesn't dare to ask how long will Wooseok be able to stay, he doesn't want to have an exact time limit on his mind, he just wants to enjoy each second that he has him by his side.

The fleeting seconds they spend together have become so precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
